New Super Mario Bros. 5: Clone Tag Team
Download the Clone Tag Team Double Pack at Kuribo64. '' Super Mario Bros. 5: Clone Tag Team'' (known in Japan as "Newスーパーマリオブラザーズ5:クローンの札のチーム", "New Super Mario Bros. 5: Tag Team of the Clones") is a hack by Mariofanatic64 that partially revolves around the use of a Clone that imitates Mario's actions, essentially enabling the ability to control two characters at the same time. Production on the hack started in March of 2010 under the name New Super Mario Bros. 3 as a sequel to Mariofanatic64's previous hack New Super Mario Bros. 2: Doki Doki Panic!! Edition, however this changed due to the anouncement of SKJmin's hack of the same name prior to Clone Tag Team's announcement. It is the fourth completed New Super Mario Bros. hack, following New Super Mario Bros. PC and preceding New Super Mario Advance 2. In July of 2014, the hack's official sequel, New Super Mario Bros. 5: Clone Tag Team 2 was released. This hack is considered by MarioFanatic64 to be his first real success. Production The use of clones was considered whilst Mariofanatic64 was working on the final levels of his previous hack, New Super Mario Bros. 2: Doki Doki Panic!! Edition. Having accidentally stumbled upon the glitch, Mariofanatic64 tried placing clones in his hack to test the glitch's use. However, as his original levels were not designed to adapt to a clone, it was very difficult. Mariofanatic64 scrapped the idea as he did not have time to reconfigure his levels, given the release date was only days away (March 25th, 2010). Instead, Mariofanatic64 decided to make a sequel prior to New Super Mario Bros. 2: Doki Doki Panic!! Edition's release, naming it New Super Mario Bros. 3: Clone Tag Team. In early builds, the hack was using the Grassland tileset from Dirbaio's Hard Super Dario Bros. hack, which Mariofanatic64 had intended to change before announcing the hack. Instead of announcing the hack, Mariofanatic64 let the idea rest for a while as he continued with his next project, New Retro Mario Bros. 3, a remake of Super Mario Bros. 3. One early trailer was made when the hack was titled New Super Mario Bros 3: Clone Tag Team and is on YouTube. Incidentally, at this point in time, SKJmin had announced his Super Mario Bros. 3 remake, titled New Super Mario Bros. 3. At this point, Mariofanatic64 decided to cancel Clone Tag Team in favor of working on his Super Mario Bros. 3 remake as a rival to SKJmin's hack, but due to little progress, New Retro Mario Bros. 3 was unofficially cancelled. This left time for Mariofanatic64 to revive Clone Tag Team under a new name, New Super Mario Bros. 4: Clone Tag Team. Though Mariofanatic64 was silently working on this hack, another hacker by the name 0429Alex announced his hack New Super Mario Bros. 4 (though the project failed to achieve any progress). It was at this point where Mariofanatic64 ultimately decided to finally announce his next hack under it's new, final title. It was also at this time when Mariofanatic64 decided to use the New Super Mario Bros. Sound and Music Hack v1.5 for custom music. After the unveiling, the hack took just over a year to be completed in it's entirety with the official release marking it as the fourth completed New Super Mario Bros. hack, having been released on July 12th, 2012. Since this time, Clone Tag Team has received four bugfix releases. The first three being major updates released separately, and fourth release being a minor update that was included with the v1.0.1 release of the hack's sequel. Gameplay Clone Tag Team is currently the only New Super Mario Bros. hack with modified gameplay elements (due to the inclusion of the Clone). The Clone interacts with objects as follows: *All physical reactions with Mario are as in the "Mario vs. Luigi" multiplayer mode in the original New Super Mario Bros. *The Clone interacts with enemies differently, however. While they do cause damage to enemies (and can be hurt by enemies), they act is if the enemy doesn't exist. Example: They do not bounce off of Goombas when defeated. Instead such effects transfer to Mario. (Even the picking up of a Koopa Shell) *The Clone cannot leave the "area" it has spawned in. Often travelling through Warp Pipes indicates that the Clone is going to disappear, though there are a few exceptions to this rule. **Due to the Clone being an unfinished concept of multiplayer left in the game by the developers, if the Clone reaches the flagpole with Mario, a "Time Up" will occur and the level will be lost. To prevent this from happening in the game, the Clone has only been included in levels that have more than one "area" so that it can disappear before the level is over. *If the Clone dies, the level ends as if Mario had died. *Platforms that have some sort of effect when stood on do not appear to recognize the Clone, only Mario. Story The following "chapters" are taken from the Clone Tag Team story package, since then this story is no longer available. 'Chapter 1' Saving the captured Princess Peach has become a regular event in Mario's life in the Mushroom Kingdom. He has never failed to beat the fearful Bowser in his evil plans to dominate the Peaceful Kingdom. Once Again, Bowser Jr. steals Peach from behind Mario's back. And as usual, Mario gives chase. But already Mario has noticed a change, barely taking more than a few steps he comes across an exact Clone of himself, climbing out of a ? Block. Confused by this strange happening, Mario decides it's best to ignore the mysterious clone and tend to saving Peach. But the Clone follows him - not only that, but follows his every move precisely. It's almost like it is a perfect copy of himself. Deciding that he can trust himself, Mario takes the clone with him on his journey to save the beautiful princess. Now Mario has a new partner: Himself!! 'Chapter 2' After defeating Bowser in the closest Castle, Mario and his clone continue to travel through to Desert Land. Mario noticed how this adventure had been more difficult than past adventures. Mario's immediate thoughts were directed at the Clone, is it possible the Clone is trying to sabotage his journey? But he couldn't possibly, Mario thought. The Clone had helped him through the grasslands of the Mushroom Kingdom, assisting him in things he couldn't have done alone. But as Mario approached the outskirts of Desert Land, he decided that the Princess was more important. Mario and his Clone continued through the sands together. The Danger that awaited them was unclear... 'Chapter 3 -W3 Version' Mario and his clone have found a fork in the road. The two identical plumbers opt to take the left route. This directed them to a Warp Pipe, which takes them right to Isle Delfino, the tropical Paradise Mario has visited only once before, in which he was falsely imprisoned for vandalism. Mario eventually discovered that Bowser Jr. was trying to frame him, and now that bratty koopa had Peach in his claws. This time though, Mario did not have his F.L.U.D.D. with him. At least he had some help from his identical friend. Though Mario still had his doubts that the clone he met when he started his journey did not have the best of intentions. Getting through the grasslands of the Mushroom Kingdom should've been an easy feat. The same goes for Desert Land, which usually was just a sun-drenched ocean of sand, but Mario once again bottled his thoughts and kept his best interests (Peach) at heart. 'Chapter 3 -W4 Version' Mario and his clone have found a fork in the road. The two identical plumbers opt to take the right route. This takes them to a place Mario rarely visited, Swampland Heights, a swamp-like gauntlet of a forest that was more poisonous than the infamous Poison Mushroom. At least Mario had ways of assistance, his Clone was still by his side, although he noticed the Clone was beginning to disappear at times, was it planning something? Why did it frequently dissapear when it was supposed to be an exact replica of the mustachioed plumber. Is it truly an exact copy of Mario? Though Mario still had his doubts that the clone he met when he started his journey did not have the best of intentions, Getting through the grasslands of the Mushroom Kingdom should've been an easy feat. The same goes for Desert Land, which was usually little more than a sun-drenched ocean of sand, but Mario once again bottled his thoughts and kept his best interests (Peach) at heart. 'Chapter 4' It's official, Mario has reached the Mid-Way point of his journey. The last boss was pretty huge, did the World beyond just look small in comparison to the oversized boss? Or had Mario and the Clone entered the Tiny World, a brief clearing across the Mushroom Kingdom where everything has mysteriously shrunk? It was Tiny World, which was a place Mario had never dared to go before- the danger that lay before him was clear, and with the Clone's "help" he may really struggle through this dangerous (despite tiny) place. Onward, Mario!! 'Chapter 5 -W6 Version' Narrowly escaping Tiny World, Mario and his Clone have reached the alternative - Giant Land. This is a place Mario had been once before, but with the Clone by his side, he may have a bit more trouble getting through this place with all the 1-Ups he's collected. While the Clone had been a help (and a nuisance), Mario had come to the conclusion that the Clone was unlikely to have appeared by some sort of random chance, there had to be a logical reason the Clone even exists, and why was the Clone disappearing more and more often? Nevertheless, Mario was beginning to enjoy not having the Clone around. Whatever his "identical self" had been up to did no longer bother him unless it was getting in the way of Peach's rescue. Mario continued his difficult adventure, he must be getting closer to Bowser Jr.. But Mario came to the realisation that he has searched almost the entire Mushroom Kingdom by now, there truly weren't enough places left to search. Getting anxious, Mario dashed right into the huge, long obstacle course, hoping that Bowser Jr. and Peach wouldn't be far ahead... 'Chapter 5 -W7 Version' The Impossible has happened, after fleeing from the World 5 Castle Mario was ambushed by a pack of Giant Goombas who were wondering around the outskirts of Giant Land, and with the abilities of a Tiny Mushroom, Mario didn't really stand a chance. Oh No!! 0 Lives left! Mario's game has dramatically ended. Mario awakens in the Overthere, a place he had been only once on his journey to stop Count Bleck destroying all dimensions. The Clone wasn't there!! Wasn't the Clone a living creature? And then Mario saw Bowser Jr., Peach in his arms running off eastbound. Why was Bowser Jr. in the Overthere, A place so high in the sky, it would take millions of years to fall back to the Mushroom Kingdom? Where was he taking Peach that was most easily accessed through the heavens? It Doesn't matter, Mario thought. So Mario, having never been this close to Bowser Jr. yet, gave hot pursuit once more, this time in classic one man running and jumping style. Through worlds Mario had travelled through before, places he knew so well, it felt like he finally could show his true colors in this adventure. Without the Clone and in familiar worlds, Mario felt like a professional Princess-Rescuer again!! Go Mario!! Continue Your Quest!! 'Chapter 6' Travelling through the clearing in the long Castle, after defeating that fearsome boss, Mario came across a Warp Pipe, where Bowser Jr. must have gone through, almost instinctively Mario jumped down the Pipe and moments later appeared on what appeared to be the grounds of the Mushroom Kingdom. The top of a hill, perhaps. The sky was as dark as Night. But it wasn't night time, Mario tried to walk down the hill, but wherever he was he was always at the top. But then it hit him, Mario was in Space once again, standing on a Planetoid. The last 2 times this had happened, Mario had the assistance of a Luma to guide him in his adventure of Planet-Hopping. At least the Clone would provide some assistance -. Wait, the Clone is gone, it looks like it's for good this time!! Mario wasn't sure whether he was dissapointed or relieved. But it no longer mattered - Bowser Jr. was standing before him. "HEY!! What are you doing here!?" Jr. Growled. "-Papa's not gonna like this!! Wait until he finds out!! You were supposed to be led away from here by that Stupid Clone!! My Dad's gonna get MAAAD!!" Bowser Jr. fled the scene, jumping right off the planetoid and onto a nearby comet, it took off, towards what looked liked the sun. So that's what the Clone was there for!! It was a trap by Bowser and his pesky Son to keep Mario busy while Jr. took Peach to Bowser!! But now Mario knew what he had to do. Heading in the direction of the sun, Mario began jumping from planetoid to planetoid to finish this mess, and teach Bowser who's boss! 'Chapter 7' Mario stood at the door of the largest Castle he had ever laid eyes on. Inside Bowser was awaiting him with a Gauntlet of Gravity Defying Obstacles and his own Giant form at the end. Mario stepped through the door to do what he had to. The end of the story results in Mario defeating Bowser and saving Princess Peach. The story was continued in the events of Clone Tag Team 2. ''MarioFanatic64 intended on continuing the story for a trilogy but ultimately decided to cancel all possibility of ''Clone Tag Team 3. References to Mario games ''Super Mario Bros. *World 1-1 is remade as World 7-1. *A giant-sized replica of World 1-1 appeared in the beginning of World 6-6. *A Warp Zone is hidden as an Easter egg in World 5-C. *The "Super Star" theme is reused from this game. *The jumping sound is reused from this game. Super Mario Bros. 2 *World 1-1 is remade as World 7-2. Super Mario Bros. 3 *World 1-1 is remade as World 7-3. *World 1- is remade as World 7- . *World 7-6 is remade as World 7-A. *The Note Block, which originated from this game, makes its first appearance in a ''New Super Mario Bros. hack. *Airships originated from this game. Also, unlike other New Super Mario Bros. hacks and sequels, the Airships are made to resemble the Airships from this game. *Toad Houses use Super Mario Bros. 3's "Bonus Game" theme. ''Super Mario World *Yoshi's Island 2 was remade as World 7-4. *Donut Ghost House was remade as World 7- . *Front Door was remade as World 7- . *The words "SUPER PLAYER" are written in coins and are hidden in World 6-6. This is a reference to the level Funky in which "YOU ARE A SUPER PLAYER!!" is written in coins at the end of the level. *The "Ghost House" theme is reused for this game. Super Mario Land *World 1-1 is remade as World 7-5. Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *Start is remade as World 7-6. Super Mario 64 *The "Victory Theme" returns as the "End of Level Fanfare". *The "Slider Theme" can be found in certain levels. *Certain elements from Tiny World and Giant Land were inspired by Tiny-Huge Island. Super Mario Sunshine *Isle Delfino appears as World 3. *"Delfino Plaza" theme music returns from this game. *"Bonus Room" theme returns from this game. New Super Mario Bros. *World 1-1 is remade as World 7-7. *The game's beta theme was used as ''Clone Tag Team's main theme. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Certain tilesets are ripped from this game. Super Mario Galaxy'' + ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Space elements from World 8 were inspired by these games. New Super Mario Bros. 2: Doki Doki Panic!! Edition *''New Super Mario Bros. 5: Clone Tag Team was originally a sequel to this hack. However, upon the release of New Super Mario Advance + Take 2, MarioFanatic64 declared that this hack was no longer canon in his series, and New Super Mario Advance + Take 2 replaces it as a prequel to New Super Mario Bros. 5: Clone Tag Team. Trivia *World 1-3 is a scrapped level from Mariofanatic64's previous hack, New Super Mario Bros. 2: Doki Doki Panic! Edition. *The video Mariofanatic64 posted on YouTube of the first Airship level in'' New Super Mario Bros''.in 2010 was in fact, the earliest prototype of Clone Tag Team to be revealed to the public, a year before the hack was announced. *World 8's space theme was based on an old hack Mariofanatic64 abandoned known as Super Mario Galaxy DS. ''It was cancelled to due a lack of ideas, so they were instead condensed into one world of ''Clone Tag Team. *The beginning of World 6-5 is a giant-size replica of World 1-1 from Super Mario Bros. '' '' *There is a constellation written in the stars in the World 8 Space Background, reading "MARIOFANATIC64 WAS HERE 4/4/12" '''It is up to the creator of this hack to contribute information from here on in.'''